


It's the Little Things

by moonshinedaze



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft old men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinedaze/pseuds/moonshinedaze
Summary: Geralt has one very important question to ask Regis. Probably not what you might think it is, though.(Basically just Geralt and Regis being sickeningly sweet and sappy together post-BaW. May or may not cause cavities.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	It's the Little Things

  
“Say, Regis…Are vampires ticklish?”

Regis lowered his book, his eyebrow arching up.

“Are you asking out of professional curiosity? Planning to utilize a new strategy for fighting vampires, perhaps?”

Geralt rolled on his side on the blanket to face Regis properly, giving the vampire a wry smile.

“Why? Would it be effective?”

Regis smiled back, amused by this line of questioning.

“Maybe,” Regis said mysteriously, hiding his face in the book again. “Wouldn’t recommend it, though. Especially with lesser vampires. You might end up with your head lopped off. And we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Geralt hummed in consideration, using the opportunity to eye the vampire’s body lying beside him while Regis had his nose buried in the book.

“Are you ticklish?”

The book was lowered again, slowly this time, as Regis gave Geralt a knowing smile.

“And so we get to the heart of the matter,” the vampire chuckled and shook his head, pointedly avoiding the question with another one. “Hoping to pinpoint any of my potential weak spots, dear witcher?” It was hard to suppress his smile as he pretended to read his book, casting the witcher a sidelong glance when he felt a playful poke on his side.

“So? Are you?” 

Geralt poked again insistently. He was relentless when he put his mind to something.

“Not that I’m aware of. But then again, I never really had the chance to test it. You’ll probably be disappointed, I’m afraid.”

Geralt just hummed in response.

Regis went back to reading the same passage again from the start. He had read that particular part at least three times already without actually remembering any of it afterwards. He was now too hyperaware of Geralt and what he was doing next to him to properly pay attention to the book in his hands.

But to his surprise, nothing happened. Geralt seemed perfectly content to just lay there and watch him read in companionable silence.

After a while he noticed that Geralt had closed his eyes. He had probably decided to take a nice afternoon nap after all. With no further distractions in sight – not that Geralt was an unpleasant distraction, nothing could be further from the truth - Regis could finally concentrate on the book again, delving deeper into the rare manuscript of one Vysogota of Corvo. He had stumbled upon it in a curio shop in Beauclair a few days past.

The slight spring breeze was like a salve on his skin in the warm Toussaint sun. They had nowhere to be today, so they had decided to spend the day lazying around the vineyard, away from the prying eyes of the workers and helping hands, just to enjoy some private time together.

Birds chirped from the blooming trees nearby. Their soothing songs could lull anyone to sleep. Witchers included, apparently.

Regis almost dropped his book when he felt Geralt’s fingers on his side, trying to tickle him. But he was quick to recover from the surprise.

“Nice try, my dear. But as I said earlier in somewhat different terms - not ticklish,” Regis admonished him playfully and put down his book for good. He gave up trying to read, especially since he much rather preferred Geralt’s company and attentions.

Geralt smirked, pleased with himself.

“Almost got you, though, didn’t I?”

Regis looked at him with warm eyes and a soft smile.

“Oh, Geralt. You already have me. Always have and always will.”

Regis reached out to brush a stray lock of hair off his lover’s face, tucking it gently behind his ear. He slowly brushed his fingers against Geralt’s cheek before cupping it, tender and sweet.

“I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

The witcher closed his eyes again, all but melting at the affectionate touch, feeling his heart swell impossibly in his chest as his stomach did happy little somersaults. It almost hurt how much he loved his sweet vampire. And to be loved so fiercely in return…it was more than a witcher could ever hope to feel or experience in their lifetime.

Regis leaned closer to press a chaste kiss on Geralt’s temple, lingering.

“I adore you, Geralt.”

The witcher sighed. It was hardly the first time he’d heard Regis say those exact words to him, but his heart never failed to skip a beat as if they were spoken out loud for the first time.

He tried to speak, to respond, to reaffirm his feelings. But the tightness in his throat was so stifling that the sheer intensity of his emotions bubbling to the surface rendered him entirely and completely speechless.

So he did the next best thing, when words failed him. Actions spoke louder than words.

Geralt pulled Regis into his space and wrapped his arms around him in an all-encompassing embrace, savoring their closeness, the heat of his body that reminded him Regis was there. Alive and happy. And his.

The vampire was practically purring in Geralt’s arms, content to be so close to his beloved.

They held each other, exchanging lazy kisses, hands roaming everywhere they could reach. But there was no hurry or urgency to their movements, only comfortable familiarity. They were perfectly content to explore each other slowly, mapping their mouths and bodies with wandering hands and eager lips, with caresses, strokes and little squeezes full of adoration. 

Content sighs and soft moans left Regis’ lips when Geralt left a trail of kisses down his neck and nuzzled behind his ear, breathing in his scent, wormwood, sage, anise, cinnamon even. And something else he couldn’t categorize as anything other than Regis himself.

Then all of a sudden Regis burst into laughter, squirming in Geralt’s arms.

“Aha! I knew it!”

The witcher smirked victoriously and tickled Regis’ sides again, a lot more insistently now that he knew his attempts to find the vampire’s “weak spots” had been successful. 

All he needed was the proper distraction and voilà!

Geralt delighted in Regis’ laughter as he struggled to free himself from the witcher’s “trap”.

“Hah! S-stop that! Geralt!” 

The vampire was downright giggling as he tried to wriggle out of reach, but his lover was relentless in his “torture”. 

“Make me,” the witcher challenged, all smug and audacious. It was more than obvious he enjoyed every second of this.

Before he could bask in his triumph, however, his whole world was turned upside down. Literally.

Regis used his innate vampire strength to flip them over, straddling Geralt’s hips to keep him from moving, and pinning his hands down against the soft ground, on either side of his head.

He could have easily done that from the start, but he, too, was clearly enjoying this new revelation. One that Geralt would undoubtedly exploit in the future.

Regis could live with that, he thought.

“Well, well. It turns out vampires are ticklish after all,” Geralt said, smirking mischievously up at his captor. “Who would have thought.”

He was not at all opposed to their new position. Especially not to the lovely view that opened up for him now that the vampire was looming above him. He never hid the fact that he rather enjoyed it when Regis took control and used his inhuman strength to overpower him like that.

“Vampires all over the continent will tremble at your feet now that their greatest weakness has been revealed, I’m sure.” Regis said sarcastically, flashing his fangs at the witcher and matching his smirk.

Geralt’s gaze roamed all over Regis’ face, eyes crinkling at the corners as his smile grew softer and more endearing.

“But only one of them really matters to me.”

Something barely perceptible flashed across Regis’ face, a blink-and-you’ll-miss it reaction, before his features softened too.

“I love you too, you know. More than words can express.” Geralt spoke, basking in the warmth of Regis’ adoring gaze, in a warmth infinitely gentler than the sun that shone above them. Gentler than the breeze that caressed their skin as they held on the worn blanket.

Regis hummed, unbelievably overjoyed to hear his lover give voice to this particular feeling. But more so to actually see it written all over Geralt’s face – in the way his deep lines of worry would disappear from his face, replaced by a warm smile of contentment. Or in the way his eyes would soften every time he looked at Regis, every time they touched, kissed, made love, or simply were.

He didn’t doubt those words for a second.

“I know, my heart,” Regis whispered back with a smile to match Geralt’s own, savoring this moment.

Regis entwined their fingers together and squeezed Geralt’s hands gently. They kissed as if this would be the first and the last thing they would ever get to do together. It was a promise and its fulfillment; a bond both cherished and comforting.

For a blissful few minutes nothing else in the world mattered.  


**Author's Note:**

> I blame @bloodybess110 for planting all those cute little ideas in my head by asking all the right questions. Water them patiently with love and look how beautifully they sprout. So this one’s for you, my dear! >3<
> 
> To anyone else reading this - thank you for reading this shameless self-indulgence. It's probably been done and overdone a million times before (and by better writers, no less), but I hope my little fic _tickled_ your fancy (heh) nevertheless. Bear in mind that I'm not a native speaker, so please be kind. ;)


End file.
